My Mini Me
by karilicious123
Summary: Carrie Bradshaw has always been motivated, career-driven, and her own biggest fan. What happens when her little sister moves in and she realizes she has to be a role model for someone OTHER than herself?


**My Mini-Me**

_-a Sex and the City Fan Fic.-_

* * *

_Hello, Carrie! Hurry up! We are going to be late- and NOT fashionably_ Samantha Jones screamed into the phone.

_"Just wait until you see what I'm wearing!"_ Carrie Bradshaw retorted with a sly tone.

_It's not funny! Get down here now! My ex is in the building with his new girlfriend and he can't see me unless I have my fierce pack of ladies with me!_ Samantha pressed.

_"Which ex? It's hard to keep track."_ Carrie joked.

_NOW._ Samantha obviously found no humor in this one.

_"Alright, alright! I'm coming down to catch a cab now!"_ Carrie said as she laughed and hung up the phone.

Then, just as she was spritzing her signature Chanel No. 5 on her pearl-lined neck, someone buzzed her apartment. Thinking it was one of the girls, she sent them up.

However, the knock on the door was quite different. It wasn't sweet enough to be Charlotte. It wasn't determined enough to be Miranda, and it CERTAINLY wasn't loud enough to be Samantha. So who could it be?

Carrie opened the door to find her 19-year-old half-sister, Gemma, crying on her doorstep.

_"Gemma? Oh my god, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"_ Carrie said as she grabbed her little sister and pulled her into her arms.

_"Carrie-"_ Gemma cried, _"I didn't mean to just bother you like this, I know you are probably heading somewhere right now but I just- I had to come right away. I waited too long and I let it get too bad and I can't keep living there because it's killing me and I just need your help."_ Gemma sobbed.

Carrie was completely BEYOND flabbergasted at this point, but she couldn't turn down her little sister._ "Of course, come in. We can try to sort through whatever this is."_

Gemma started walking in and then realized how fancy Carrie was dressed and realized she had interrupted.

_"Oh, Carrie I am so sorry! You can go do whatever you were supposed to, I can wait until tomorrow. After all, I did just barge in."_ Gemma said, trying to wipe her tears.

_"No, sweetie, I can't just leave you like this. Let me just call Samantha and tell her something came up and then I'll make us some tea and we'll sort this whole thing through, okay?"_

_"Okay"_ Gemma said, starting to sob again._ "Thank you, Carrie."_

_"Of course, honey. Be right back."_ She said with a small smile as she stepped out to call Samantha.

_CARRIE BRADSHAW YOU BETTER BE DEAD IN A HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW._ Samantha shouted as she answered.

_"Uh, no I'm not."_ Carrie said.

_Then WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_"Listen, something happened and I'm going to have to cancel tonight. I'm so sorry."_

_What? Is everything alright?_ Samantha said, with a sudden change in tone.

_"No. Gemma just showed up as I was leaving with suitcases and tears, and I can't just leave her. I know that I-"_

_Carrie- say no more. It's all okay. Call me tomorrow and let me know if everything is okay. We can be over there in a flash if you need us!_ Samantha said, rather lovingly and understanding (well, for Samantha anyways...)

_"Thank you! See you soon. Have fun tonight, and don't let him bother you!"_ Carrie said as she hung up and then went to the kitchen to go put on some tea.

_"Okay, now lets start from the beginning. What's going on?"_ Carrie said as she sat down right next to Gemma.

_"Everything, Carrie! Everything!"_ Gemma said sobbing harder.

_"Okay, sweetheart, I can't understand you when you are like this, so I am going to need you to just calm down and tell me what is going on."_ Carrie said in a harsh, but loving manner.

_"Okay."_ Gemma said, trying to catch her breath. _"Carrie, I am a mess. I dropped out of college, I got kicked out of my house, I lost all of my friends, I don't have any money, I don't have a job, or a place to stay, and I am so scared..."_ Gemma managed to get out before the sobbing began again.

_"Oh shit."_ Carrie said under her breath. _"Okay, that was a lot. Lets just start from the beginning and explain EVERYTHING to me in detail. Why did you drop out of college?"_

_"I can't tell you that, Carrie."_ Gemma softly said.

_"Gemma, if you want me to help you, you are going to have to be honest with me."_ Carrie said, rather harshly.

_"I got into some trouble there and I had to leave. Something happened at a party with a few guys and I just- I-"_ She was crying harder, _"I just couldn't keep seeing them everyday after that and so I had to leave."_

_"Sweetie, did someone hurt you?"_ Carrie seriously asked, looking Gemma dead in the eyes.

_"Yes. A lot of them. I shouldn't have even been at that party, I know, but now, I can't stop thinking about it."_

_"Okay."_ Carrie said, unsure of what to do next, _"We will come back to this VERY SOON because you are too upset to talk about it and I need to hear the rest. Why did dad and your mom kick you out?"_

_"Dad said that he wasn't paying all of this money for me to go to design school and then have me fail out. I lied and told him I failed out because I couldn't tell him the truth- I couldn't tell anyone! Carrie, I have no where to go! I don't know what I am going to do- a few hours ago they just told me to leave! I didn't know what else to do so I just came here! I'm sorry!"_

_"Gemma, calm down. Don't be sorry, you did the right thing. I just wish I had known that all of this was going on. Every time we talked on the phone, you told me everything was fine. Why didn't you tell me the truth? I could have helped you sooner."_ Carrie said, sternly.

_"Because, Carrie, you have a life here. You have friends, and a career, and EVERYTHING. I'm not in this wonderful life you have here. I didn't want to tell you what was going on because I didn't want you to think that I wasn't as cool as you and that I wasn't as together as you. You are PERFECT, Carrie! Everyone loves you! I'm nothing! I couldn't tell you because, I was scared."_ Gemma said crying. _"I am only telling you now because I don't know what else to do!"_

_"Sweetheart, we are family. I am your big sister. I am supposed to protect you- YOU are supposed to tell me these things! I am sorry that you didn't feel like you could come to me. You can trust me with ANYTHING. Yes, I am busy, but I am NEVER too busy for you! I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you from here on out- I mean, I'll try anyways. This is too much to take in, in one night. You can stay here as long as you need. Lets get a good night's rest- you must be exhausted- and then we can REALLY talk about it tomorrow."_

_"Really, Carrie?"_ Gemma said, as the crying began to stop.

_"Of course, honey."_ Carrie said, trying to smile at her sister. _"I promise you I will help you figure all of this out- you will be a superstar in no time! I am here for you, okay?"_

_"Thank you SO much Carrie. I can't even BEGIN to tell you how much I appreciate this!"_ Gemma said as the ran into Carrie's arms.

_"Of course, it's what I'm here for."_ Carrie said with a smile.

**_Oh, Boy._** Carrie thought to herself. **_Get ready, Get set. Here...we...go._**


End file.
